Preparations
by Glitter Taps
Summary: What happened in the time before the guests arrived, and the Time Warp started? This story explains. Multichaptered.
1. Time Meant Nothin', Never Would Again

Preparations

Synopsis: The inhabitants of the castle- a certain domestic, handyman and groupie- prepare for the arrival of the Transylvanian "unconventional conventionalists" and for the glorious Time Warp that would ensue. Basically Riff/Magenta/Columbia-centered.

Disclaimer: The story has come from my mind. The inspiration, the characters, the song lyrics and everything else that you have heard before- they're all from Richard O'Brien. Don't sue. I'll be your best friend.

Chapter I: Time Meant Nothing, Never Would Again

A/N: Besides the obvious (the characters, the plot, the concept- not mine!), I dedicate this chapter to Britt.

_Bong_. The gong sounded on the hour, and it was nearly time for Columbia's first Time Warp. Magenta was bored with trying to get Columbia's short and plain hair to mimic her own voluminous fiery red hair. She sat with the straightener in her hand, finally having given up on the entire idea of getting Columbia's hair to curl even just a little bit. It just was not happening. After Columbia's hair was straightened, Magenta dyed it. It was supposed to turn blonde, but instead became a pinkish red shade that was oddly complimentary to Columbia's pale skin and blue eyes. Her squeaky voice broke the silence along with Magenta's thoughts. She wasn't prepared for Riff's plan to unfold later that evening, and she was scared of failure. "Oh, my hair is so beautiful, 'Genta! Thanks...what's wrong?" Magenta visibly cringed at Columbia's nickname for her. A thick Transylvanian accent poured from her lips a second later. "Columbia, I know you are new here. But please, do not call me ''Genta'. Only my brother can call me that." Columbia apologized for far longer than she needed to. "I'm sorry. Umm, whaddya think I should wear for my tap solo?" Magenta smiled. Even having known Columbia for a little over a week, she could never stay mad at her, with her carefree and almost childlike nature. "I made this for you over the past week. I know it will fit you perfectly. I hope you like it." She pulled a gold sequined tailcoat, a rainbow colored corset, and striped shorts out of a nearby closet, along with a gold glittery top hat to match the tailcoat.

Riff, the castle handyman, watched Columbia completely freak out over her new outfit. Even through the window, her ecstatic voice was heard. "Ohmigosh, I love it! It's all sparkly, and pretty, and this all just goes so perfectly with my tap shoes! I can't imagine how hard you must have worked on this, but thank you so much!" The maid grabbed the ecstatic pink-haired girl by the shoulders to calm her down because she had been speaking at the pace of a mile a minute. "Calm yourself. Save at least _some_ of that energy for tonight." She gave Columbia a hug (she looked like she had been expecting one, despite the fact that Magenta rarely hugged anyone at all) and left the room. Riff continued on his way toward the front lawn, and Columbia continued to prepare for the night's festivities. She really hoped Eddie would like her. She had met him once and loved him at first sight. "He'll love me, he has to love me," she said to herself. "There was something there- a spark, I just know there was." She pulled off the old blue-and-white striped pajamas and pulled the outfit on. The corset was rather tight, but wasn't it supposed to be? _Magenta was right, _she thought to herself. _It fits me perfectly._

Columbia put on her glittery tap shoes and scampered off to the slate-floored bathroom to practice the tap solo she would perform later. She knocked on the door, and Magenta's voice called out. "No! Don't come in. Come back later. Goodbye, now..." Her face flushed and she left but returned a few seconds later upon hearing something strange- a whisper. "Don't vorry, my dear. She's gone. We're all alone now. But only for five or ten minutes." "Yes...well, we will go back to work in a minute or so, my most beautiful--" Columbia heard the end of the sentence and her mouth gaped wide in horror. _Sister? _she thought_. She? And he--? Oh, my **God**. They're-- oh, my GOD. No, it's not possible._ She ran as fast as she could towards her bedroom, hoping she could practice there. She tried to put what she had heard out of her mind, which was impossible. However, she caught sight of herself in a mirror and loved what she saw. She started singing and dancing, watching her hips move and her feet tap. "Well, I was tappin' down the street, just a-havin' a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink. He shook-a me up, he took me by surprise, He had a pickup truck and the devil's eyes. He stared at me, and I felt a change. Time meant nothin', never would again!" She beamed at the thought of singing and dancing in front of all the people that night, but her mind could never stray far from Eddie. "Oh, Eddie," she said aloud. "Will you like me? Will you...love me like I nearly love you?" The bell struck again, and Columbia waited for Magenta to come back and tell her when the Time Warp was to start. She only hoped she could keep her composure after hearing what she had heard. _Bong_. "Columbia, ve are vaiting for you."


	2. Secluded Intention

Chapter II: Secluded Intention

A/N: I don't own a thing. So don't sue. Thanks.

Her shoes clicked down the hallway, toward the bedroom. So many thoughts ran through her mind as the bells began to sound. _What would happen if we failed? _she wondered. _Was Riff's plan as foolproof as he intended it to be, or was Frank too smart for that?_ Then she laughed, remembering that using the word "smart" to describe the self-styled master of the castle could quite possibly be the overstatement of the year. Of everyone in the castle, Magenta looked up to her brother the most. As she continued towards the bedroom, where she would dress for the party that evening, she put all misgivings about Riff's plan aside and instead decided to trust him completely. She entered the bedroom, opened the closet door, and screamed.

"No need to scream, my dearest sister. It's only me. I ironed your dress for you. I thought you'd like that..." The shock on Magenta's face turned to a smile. "Thanks." She proceeded to change into her black frock, slyly slit up the middle to mid-thigh (a naughty addition by Riff, she thought), with a white collar and upturned white sleeves. The two felt nothing weird about changing in front of each other, for that was the way it always had been, even on Transsexual, where such behavior was often frowned upon. After the fishnets were on, the dress on, the hair ever so neatly (well, "neat" was a relative term in regards to her hair) in place, she admired her figure and the way the clothes hung on her frame. She smiled and went off to the vanity to apply her makeup.

"How do you think I should do my face for tonight?" Magenta was trying to decide between an almost-white foundation and a more suitable olive-toned one. Riff's voice came from the other room. "I don't know. Do what you will, you'll look great just the same." Magenta shrugged and undid the lid on the white foundation. As she applied it, her face grew paler and paler. On her lips she daubed crimson lipstick, then covered it with gloss. Purple and brown eyeshadow went on next, along with thick black eyeliner. The final touch was the mascara, which highlighted her expressive green eyes. Seeing her reflection, she left the vanity, satisfied with her appearance. Turning to Riff, she said, "Do you like it?" Riff smiled, his cheekbones protruding through his white skin, and said "Yes, I do like it. I like it very much."

Magenta looked uncertain for a moment, and then threw herself into Riff's arms. "What if we f-fail? You know I trust you, but what if we fail? I can't bear thinking...What if we're punished? Or k-killed? Or even worse, _separated_?" Riff rolled his eyes, knowing that Magenta was just working herself into hysterics (It was not a thing she did often, but Riff was not worried). He held her in his arms. "Shh. We'll be fine. I've been planning this for nearly a year. It will all work out, you will see. And you need not worry." Her feelings changed, and she smirked at Riff, a smirk that only meant one thing. She stood up and closed the door. And no one knows exactly what happens behind closed doors...One can only imagine.


	3. By The Light Of The Night

Chapter III: By The Light Of The Night, It'll All Seem All Right

A/N: Written in Frank's P.O.V. Nothing is mine, so don't sue, please. And I am sorry this one is so short.

God, I look great. Sex on legs, as you might say. Makeup? Check. My hair is great. Rocky will just _love_ me. Who wouldn't? Maybe I can meet someone tonight at the party. The blonde one- Chrystal, I think her name is- she's pretty. Reminds me a lot of Magenta, except without that idiot handyman, Riff Raff, constantly at her side. I _know_ he's the real brains behind our coming to Earth, but still. Nobody else needs to know that, do they? There's the bell- the guests should be filtering in now. I remember this morning- that nice, young couple that I saw at that...church today, my, my, my, they were deliciously irresistable. I hope Riff cut their tires well enough for them to find themselves here tonight. I do hope Rocky turns out okay. From the prototypes and models I have seen already, he should be just perfect. And completely quiet, too- how very, very _primitive_. It should all be so wonderful...After my beautiful creature is born, who will they look up to as a master scientist who just happens to be dead sexy? _Moi._ That's who. And everybody...well, not everybody...but _I_ win. Recognition, acclaim, praise, immortality...

...And Rocky.


	4. And Soon, We Will Return

Chapter 4: "And soon, we will return..."

A/N: It's the chapter on Riff Raff, dedicated to my friend MT. It's a narrative. Once again, I don't own a thing and don't pretend to.

Riff stood in the secret antechamber behind the theatre Frank had built for his little fantasy shows. _Pathetic_, Riff thought. _He has no idea what I am up to...Silly fool._ He entered a code into a keypad cleverly hidden under a rock, and a door appeared. Through the door lay everything he needed. The transducer, all charged up and ready for firing. The De-Medusa machine, just in case it was needed. The lasers (one for him, one for his beloved sister). On the wall hung his and his sister's spacesuits- not a necessity, but Magenta would complain if they did not leave in style. He wondered what to tell Columbia. She couldn't very well stay in Denton- she knew way too much for that idea to be safe, so she would have to return to the planet with them, and perhaps have her memory modified to remove any traces of Frank. She had not experienced the dark side of Frank. The cruelty, the beatings, the constant unending verbal abuse...The mere thought enraged Riff and made him even more ready. Ready to...what? He did not know what the lasers would do, as he had not tested them. So their effects would perhaps be a surprise, although Riff developed them with intent to kill. He hoped, and it made him feel a bit guilty, but he hoped all the same, that Frank would meet his death at Riff's hands skillfully maneuvering the laser. A grin overtook his face. As soon as the next morning, he would be back home. Back to a world where people _knew _he was a scientist. Where he belonged. The bells sounded, and Riff hurried back to the castle door to let more guests into the house.


	5. It's Raining

It's Raining

A/N: Janet-and-Brad centered chapter. It continues their journey through her and Brad's long drive from the wedding.

Disclaimer: Nothing is original. I don't pretend to own a thing. Don't sue, _por favor_.

The skies were sunny as Brad and Janet drove through the Denton streets and past the studios of DTV. A billboard stood by the side of the road- "It's Gotta Be DTV!". "Doctor Scott will be so happy to hear we're engaged, won't he, darling?" Janet beamed as she looked at her new engagement ring. Brad adjusted his glasses and chuckled. "Oh, yes, Janet, Dr. Scott will be happy about our engagement. I'm going to ask him to be a guest at the wedding- after all, we did meet in his class." Janet smiled and looked around- the blue station wagon turned onto Vale Forest Road, just inside Denton borders. The couple didn't even notice the solemn looking castle on the other side of the forest, looming above the trees. "Oh, my darling, the sky's going grey, and it's beginning to rain. I hope it doesn't get any worse..." As the road turned, the rain came more and more heavily. As Brad turned the car around the last bend, there was a sudden bang, interrupting the quiet hum of the radio.

"What was that bang?" Janet asked, eyes big as saucers. Brad put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We must have a blowout." He slammed one hand on the dashboard. "Dammit! I knew I should've gotten that spare tire fixed!" Janet again looked around and said, "What are you going to do? We're in the middle of nowhere!" An idea suddenly popped into Brad's mind. "...Didn't we pass a castle a few miles back? Maybe they have a phone we might use." Janet thought for a second and replied, "I'm coming with you." Brad sighed, "Stay in the car, there's no sense in the both of us getting wet." Janet countered. "The owner of that castle might be a beautiful woman, and you might never come back again." (Little did they know that their future host _did_ make a beautiful woman...)

The couple clamored through the forests until the old grey castle appeared, there before them, as big as life. A branch tore through Janet's stocking, and she suddenly jumped, surprised. Two giddy voices became louder as the two neared the castle doors. "It's all in the shed." A female voice replied, "In yer _shed_?" They (the people inside) sounded completely drunk. After all, what else was there to do on a long November evening besides have a little fun? "Oh, what a good idea, In yer shed. Genius." They laughed, but abruptly stopped as Brad rang the doorbell. The door opened. A set of fingers peeped out, followed by one of the gauntest faces Janet or Brad had ever seen. The lightning accentuated the pink under the man's eyes. Without blinking, he spoke. "Hello..."


	6. Tonight's Dinner

Chapter 6: He Didn't Like His Teddy

A/N: Frank-Eddie-Magenta-Columbia chapter, with a slight hint of Riff. How did Eddie get into the freezer? Read, find out, and be enlightened.

Disclaimer: As always...I own nothing. "Lullaby" is from _Shock Treatment_. So not mine either. Don't sue.

"Oh, Eddie...Baby, I'm sorry but it must be done." Blood trickled from the biker's cut forehead as Frank dragged him off to the freezer. Frank was not sorry at all- in fact, he never wanted to see Eddie again- not with the promise of Rocky, a new toy for him to play with. So, the transsexual scientist put Eddie in the empty lab freezer along with his motorbike, another thing he never wanted to see again.

_Hours earlier._

"Eddie, come here. I've got something rather...special for you." The black-haired guy walked into Frank's room, where he was waiting impatiently. "Yes, master?" Frank smiled his charmingly sexy grin, and said, "Now, you know about the party tonight, right? You need a bit of relaxation, so I have arranged for a massage for you." He snapped his fingers and Magenta and Columbia demurely stepped forward, both flashing the same come-hither provocative smile. Columbia spoke first. "Whatever you'd like. We'll do anything." Eddie chuckled, "Oh, I think just the massage will do, thanks." The girls led him to the Zen room, where he laid down on the long couch. "All settled?" Magenta asked. "Then we'll begin." Eddie closed his eyes as Columbia massaged his spine, cracking and soothing the invisible kinks that were there until he forgot about everything except for the absolute euphoria of her touch. His bliss was broken when Eddie swore he heard cruel laughter coming from Frank's bedroom.

As if on clue, Magenta began to sing in her low Transylvanian way. It was a slow, soothing song, one that allayed any suspicions he might have had.

_I feel the heat from your skin and the stubble on your chin_

_You're no good, you're no good..._

_You've got dirt on your hands and everybody understands_

_You're no good, mmm, you're no good..._

_Oh what a joke, you feel like choking,_

_You play for broke, he leaves you smoking, oh,_

_Romance is not a children's game._

_But you keep going back...it's driving you_

_Insane..._

She sang the word "insane" in the man's ear, playfully running a finger through his hair. Columbia continued with the song.

_Drift into the treacle deep_

_Slip into its silent depths, go to sleep..._

_With your every thane akimbo_

_Float into the sandman's limbo..._

--A cold pain shot through his forehead. Riff had inserted a long needle, and had given him something to completely put him out. "This is on the master's orders, Eddie. I'm sorry." As Eddie went unconscious, he heard Columbia crying, and Magenta trying to calm her down. The world went black to the sound of the fading twisted lullaby.


End file.
